


Сделка

by IeRey



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: после событий рассказа "Синий конь и Танцующие Горы" и до событий рассказа "Зеркальный коридор". Место действия: Танцующие Горы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

Он уже ждал меня. Стоял посередь дороги, опираясь на посох. Мэрлин говорил, что разум вернулся к горбуну, но я слабо в это верил. Богам, мягко говоря, свойственно нетрадиционное мышление, как и прочим богоподобным тварям. А если не придумывать красивых определений, то все они попросту психи.  
Шаск остановился в четырёх футах от Дворкина и недовольно тряхнул головой.  
― Во Владениях Хаоса знают толк в лошадях, ― осмотрев синего скакуна, отметил Дворкин.  
― И ты ждал меня, чтобы сказать это?  
― А разве ты не ждал меня? ― хитро прищурился безумец.  
Не мешало бы промолчать, что я и сделал. Глупо было думать, что Дворкин не заметил меня пару дней назад, когда я стал свидетелем его игры с Сухаем. С другой стороны, мне всё же хотелось поговорить с ним.  
― Ты постоянно лезешь туда, куда не следует, ― проворчал горбун.  
― Почему она была на доске?  
― Кто?  
― Ты знаешь. Почему она ― фигура Хаоса? Она жива, ведь так?  
― Это старая игра и старые фигуры, ― сухо захихикал Дворкин.  
― И ты думаешь, что я тебе поверю?  
― Смотри сам...

И я увидел это вновь.

Брэнд стоял на краю обрыва и держал перед собой Дейрдре. Её чёрные доспехи в крови, а к горлу приставлен кинжал.   
― Сдавайтесь. Немедленно! Или я убью её! ― кричал Брэнд.  
Я тогда сделал ошибку ― приказал Камню раскалиться и жечь Брэнда.  
Кинжал скользнул по лицу Дейрдре, оставив алую полосу на левой щеке. Она зубами вцепилась в руку нашего рыжего брата, вырвалась... Серебряная стрела проткнула шею Брэнда, вторая ― грудь, но он успел-таки поймать тёмные длинные волосы Дейрдре.  
Я, кажется, что-то кричал и бежал к ней, но отчаянно не успевал.  
До сих пор мне снились широко распахнутые голубые глаза, её залитое кровью лицо, протянутая ко мне рука...  
Я не успел.  
И сейчас увидел вновь, как она вместе с Брэндом падает с обрыва. Их фигурки становились всё меньше, пока не исчезли совсем в чёрной бездне.

― Она мертва, Корвин, ― прозвучал знакомый насмешливый голос, вернувший меня из грёз. ― И ты это видел.  
― Однажды Блэйз тоже упал, но остался жив.  
― Ну-ну, мой мальчик, ― покачал головой Дворкин. ― Как помнишь, ты бросил ему карты, да и горло ему при этом не перерезали.  
― Она была на доске Сухая ― это то, что я видел, ― упрямо возразил ему я.  
― У тебя полно других забот, не надо забивать голову пустяками.  
― Где она?  
― Нигде. Если ты так желаешь её увидеть, я могу помочь. В меру своих сил и возможностей, ― он захихикал. ― Заключим сделку?  
Похоже, он всё-таки остался ненормальным, поскольку мне не удавалось уловить смысл его слов. Если Дейрдре мертва, на чём он твёрдо настаивает, то как он может помочь мне её увидеть? Подсунет двойника из Отражений?  
― Подробнее, пожалуйста.  
― Я верну её, твою ненаглядную сестрицу, на время ровно от заката до рассвета. Её тело, душу и память. Но взамен ты кое-что должен будешь сделать.  
― Если ты можешь вернуть её...  
― Только на короткое время. Видишь ли, я не воскрешаю мёртвых, ― немного грустно покачал он головой. ― И мне придётся наложить на тебя чары. Потом на рассвете ты поедешь в Амбер и кое с кем встретишься.  
Дворкин вновь захихикал.  
― Это будет необычная встреча, ― он мелко тряс головой и продолжал похихикивать.  
― И потом?  
― Потом поступай, как знаешь. В Амбере многое изменилось за время твоего отсутствия. Так мы договорились?  
Какая ему выгода? Психом я не был, поэтому уловить нить рассуждений другого психа не мог. Но Дворкин точно что-то поимеет с этой сделки. Слишком уж всё просто и гладко, а значит, в итоге меня ждут крупные неприятности. Всё как обычно.  
― Согласен.  
Дворкин вновь мерзко захихикал.  
― Иного я и не ждал. В паре миль к западу есть развалины замка. На закате она будет ждать тебя там.

***

Шаск привёз меня к руинам задолго до заката. Рисковать мне не хотелось, поэтому я и решил ждать прямо там. В конце концов, Шаск ― конь с сюрпризом: на ночь бедняга превращается в змею, оттаивающую лишь с рассветом. Мне вообще после освобождения везёт на сроки "от заката до рассвета". Ещё и Дворкин чары наложить посулил.   
За время моего отсутствия действительно изменилось многое. Странно чувствовать себя отпрыском королевской семьи Амбера и отцом повелителя Владений Хаоса. Я бы не сказал, что такая ситуация меня огорчает, но всё же... К примеру, не возьмусь судить, на кого Мэрлин похож больше: на меня или на Дару. Опять же, Дара ― потомок Бенедикта, и Мэрлину многое досталось от нелюдимого старшего принца Амбера. Впрочем, на меня он тоже многим похож. Но если похож ещё и на мать, то Амберу придётся туго.  
Наверное, я думал обо всём этом, чтобы успокоить нервы. Ведь Дворкин сказал, что вернёт тело, душу и память Дейрдре. Как она встретит меня? Я не смог её спасти...

***

Лучи заходящего солнца в последний раз высверкнули из-за горизонта, сдаваясь на милость сумрака, и я зашёл в ворота полуразвалившегося замка.  
За час до заката приходил Дворкин, чтобы наложить на меня обещанные чары и проинструктировать. Я так и не смог разобраться, что за чары он использовал. И это отнюдь не радовало.  
Следуя инструкциям, добрался по обломкам до центральной башни, нашёл лестницу и поднялся на третий уровень, где и располагался единственный уцелевший зал.  
Она стояла спиной ко мне у огромного решётчатого окна, медленно обернулась. Плавный поворот головы и улыбка Джоконды...   
Джоконды, у которой в руках автомат. Правда, она всегда предпочитала огнестрельному оружию страшненькую боевую секиру, но это неважно.   
Сейчас мы стояли напротив друг друга, оба в чёрном с серебром, оба живые. И она улыбалась мне.  
Как в старые добрые...  
Дейрдре неторопливо пошла вперёд, бесшумно и грациозно, остановилась прямо передо мной, не сводя глаз с моего лица. И ударила ладонью по щеке. Больше она не улыбалась.  
― Я скучал по тебе...  
Ничего лучшего мне в голову не пришло.  
― Ты всегда его любил. Всё ему прощал. Ты даже не отомстил ему за меня ― это сделал другой, ― холодно произнесла Дейрдре.  
― Я всегда любил тебя.  
― И его, ― напомнила она. ― Сколько раз ты мог убить его? Сколько?  
― Много, ― признал я.  
― Вы слишком похожи, ― подытожила Дейрдре. ― Только вот он меня ненавидел.   
Она отошла к столику и налила в бокал вина. О вине наверняка побеспокоился Дворкин ― он тот ещё любитель комфорта.  
― Зачем ты здесь?  
Я взял из её рук второй бокал и ответил:  
― Увидеть тебя.  
― Увидел. Что дальше?  
Трудно простить других, но ещё труднее простить самого себя. Да, я чувствовал вину перед ней, нуждался в её прощении. Может быть, это всего лишь самообман, не знаю. Может быть, мне было нужно не столько её прощение, сколько сама она...  
― Прости меня.  
Слегка задумчивый взгляд поверх бокала.  
― Я простила. Когда влепила тебе пощёчину. Есть вещи, которые остаются неизменными, тебе ли не знать? Я никогда не умела долго злиться на тебя.  
― Раньше и поводы для обиды были менее значительными.  
― Дело не в значительности повода, а в отношениях, ― досадливо наморщив носик, отрезала Дейрдре. ― Вот только не говори мне, что это для тебя не очевидно.  
― Когда любишь, боишься любой мелочи. А то, что случилось с тобой, мелочью не было.  
Она поднесла бокал к губам и ничего не ответила.  
Мне хотелось спросить у неё: каково это ― умереть, но я так и не отважился. Да и Дворкин намекал, что не стоит задавать столь щекотливый вопрос.  
Я всё-таки не удержался и протянул руку, чтобы завести тёмную прядь за ушко. Сделав это, увидел белую тонкую полосу на её левой щеке ― след от пореза. Дейрдре прикрыла глаза и тихо спросила:  
― Очень заметно?  
― Вовсе нет.  
Солгать ей оказалось легко. Этот тонкий шрам совершенно не отразился на её красоте.  
― Помнишь, ты однажды сказал, что сожалеешь о нашем родстве?  
А вот это уже было неожиданным.  
Да, однажды я сказал ей: "Как жаль, что ты мне сестра".  
А она тогда рассмеялась и ответила, прежде чем уйти: "Думаешь, это такое уж непреодолимое препятствие?"  
― И что?  
― Соображения о родстве не помешали тебе прикончить Эрика.  
Она холодно посмотрела мне в глаза. Трудно отрицать её правоту. Эрик, я и Дейрдре ― дети Оберона от Файэллы. И да, родной брат желал смерти Эрику всем сердцем. Но...  
― Соображения о родстве не помешали Эрику ослепить меня.  
― Нет, ― она покачала головой, ― всё не так. Дело в том, что ты всегда добиваешься того, чего хочешь. Не взирая на соображения о родстве.  
― Ты мне льстишь...  
― Корвин, не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь намёков! ― Дейрдре сердито сверкнула на меня глазами. ― И я знаю, что времени у меня мало. И рассвет ближе с каждой минутой. Дворкин говорил со мной. Я не жива и не мертва. Я подобна...  
― Окутанке?  
Что ж, сестра-вампир ― это определённо лучше, чем сестра-покойница. Да, я всегда был циником, не спорю.   
Как и Брэнд.  
Интересно, а не случись всё именно так, стала бы моя мечта реальностью? Хотя сомнения в реальности происходящего никуда не делись.  
Дейрдре молча отобрала у меня бокал и легонько прикоснулась пальцами к щеке, к тому самому месту, которое ещё помнило её пощёчину.  
― Бедный Корвин, ― прошептала она. ― Сколько ещё тебе нужно вынести боли и испытаний, чтобы чаша, наконец, переполнилась?  
Похоже, я стал туго соображать, потому что совершенно не уловил смысла её слов. Глупости! Я всегда туго соображал в её присутствии.  
― Рассвет, ― напомнила Дейрдре.  
И моя рука оказалась на её талии. Спрятать лицо в её тёмных распущенных волосах, вдохнуть сладковатый запах миндаля, погладить изящный изгиб шеи.  
― Родство не имеет значения для тех, кто живёт столетиями, ― выдохнула Дейрдре мне на ухо и подставила губы для поцелуя.  
Сделала бы она это, если б осталась жива? Неважно...  
Её губы были пряно-сладкими, со вкусом вина. И на то, чтобы оказаться на полу, на моём плаще, нам не потребовалось много времени. Дейрдре обвила руками мою шею и прижалась щекой к моей щеке.  
― Ты всё так же сильно любишь меня? ― тихо задала она извечный женский вопрос.  
― А ты ещё сомневаешься?  
― Нет, не сомневаюсь.  
Она мягко поцеловала меня в подбородок и запрокинула голову, подставляя нежную шею моим губам. Её пальцы и мои сталкивались на серебряных пуговицах одежды, переплетались и вместе преодолевали одно препятствие за другим. Иногда она тихо смеялась, когда мы никак не могли управиться с каким-нибудь галантерейным предметом. Тогда и мне тоже становилось смешно.   
Белая кожа Дейрдре оказалась неожиданно горячей. Впрочем, мне прежде не выпадала честь иметь дело с окутанками. И я наивно полагал, что они должны быть холодными.   
Хорошо, что это не так...

***

Когда я проснулся, солнце клонилось к западу. Зал выглядел заброшенным и древним, и ничто в нём не напоминало о минувшей ночи. Только тонкий запах миндаля, пропитавший мой плащ, подтверждал, что мне это не приснилось.  
Я поднёс ткань к лицу, вдыхая аромат, и закрыл глаза, вспоминая нашу с Дейрдре ночь.  
Что мне известно об окутанках?  
Ничего.  
Но это ведь поправимо. В Амбере лучшая библиотека, да и Мэрлин, помнится, говорил о некой Ранде. И о Джасре, вдове Брэнда.   
Если Дворкин может вернуть тело, душу и память и превратить умершую в окутанку... Может ли он сделать так, чтобы Дейрдре осталась окутанкой навсегда? Пусть она и лишится талантов королевской семьи Амбера, но она будет рядом со мной вечно.  
Я прикоснулся к ранке от укуса на шее. От неё почти не осталось следов. Если Дейрдре может быть в этом мире только окутанкой, то это приемлемая цена.  
Хотя о чём я? Рано размышлять на эту тему. Пора выполнить условия сделки и нанести визит в библиотеку Амбера.  
Дорога уже заждалась.


End file.
